Supreme King
The Supreme King is one of the main antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX season 3 and is considered one of the darkest characters in the anime, especially due to the fact that he is the alter-ego of the main protagonist Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in the Japanese version). Specifically, he serves as the main antagonist starting in episode 136 until his defeat in episode 143. History Rise of the Supreme King The Supreme King was first mentioned by Harpie's Brother after the latter was defeated by Jaden. Amazed by Jaden's courage and equity, Harpie's Brother begged Jaden to defeat the evil that rules his world (the Supreme King) and to become himself the King. As Jaden went deeper into the alternate dimension, he could not control his emotions, especially anger and hatred, which resulted in the awakening of his dormant powers. When Zure Knight of Dark World killed a boy who resembled Jesse Anderson, a glowing aura appeared around Jaden and Zure remarked that he is not like the other Duelists. When several Jaden's friends were sacrificed during the Duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World, Jaden let his hatred and anger to take control over him which awakened the Supreme King's powers inside himself. Jaden used those powers in the Duel to get revenge on Brron for the loss of his friends. Although the Duel ended with Jaden's victory, his remaining friends were disappointed by his actions and left him alone. Reign of Terror After the Duel the spirit of the Supreme King sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the Super Polymerization card that Brron previously tried to complete. He suggests that to truly defeat evil, Jaden himself must become evil. He successfully convinces Jaden, and thus became the dominant personality. While in control, his first action was mobilizing an army to slaughter numerous Duelists in order to complete the "Super Polymerization" card. He later began to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics and sets his eyes on a village that serves as his primary resistance for a trap for the survivors of his attacks. After slaughtering a village, the Supreme King was challenged by Jim Cook, who was utterly horrified when he saw the Dark Lord's face. Nevertheless, he dueled the monarch. In the duel he used the Eye of Oricalcum to see the evil inside Jaden and tried to destroy it. But despite the eye's power and reducing the Supreme King's life points to 50, Jim was eventually defeated and slain by the Supreme King. Fall of the Supreme King After Jim's death, the Supreme King focused all his power on eliminating the last pockets of resistance and completing Super Polymerization. But Axel Brodie arrived and challenged the Supreme King. After a fierce duel, the Supreme King finally made the winning move, but at the same time, Axel activated a trap that ended the duel in a draw, and destroyed the Supreme King once and for all. Using the Eye of Orichalcum, Axel and Jim's spirit rescued Jaden and brought him back as the dominant personality. Jaden would later use his alter-ego's power against Yubel later in the season. Personality The Supreme King is cold, collected and ruthless, and is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to complete Super Polymerization. He is also very taciturn; he only talks when necessary or to spite his enemies, and when he talks, he speaks in a slightly condescending tone. His demonically golden eyes (and overall visage) show no emotion other than anger and hatred. Minions *Guardian Baou *Skilled Dark Magician *Skilled White Magician *Skull Knight *Chaos Sorcerer *Goblin Elite Attack Force Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Lord Category:Monarchs Category:Teenage Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Traitor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sociopaths Category:Provoker Category:Fearmongers Category:Dictator Category:Died in Disgrace